Tempête
by lulu406
Summary: Un bref aperçu de l'évolution de Lucy sur le Passeur d'Aurore.


Lucy étaient debout sur le pont du Passeur d'Aurore, malgré la tempête. Pour la tempête. Elle s'accrochait au bastingage, le serrant à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Elle eut un sourire amer. Dedans, dehors, quelle différence ? La tempête qui régnait sous son crâne était bien plus puissante que les éléments. Et faisait bien plus mal. Elle sentait à peine la pluie qui martelait ses bras, pas plus que le vent qui emmêlait ses cheveux. Elle percevait beaucoup mieux la douleur qui régnait dans son cœur. Celle de n'être que la petite sœur. D'être la gentille petite fille. L'amie. Quand est-ce que les autres comprendrait qu'elle était devenue bien plus que ça ? Qu'elle avait grandie, mûrie ? Qu'elle était maintenant une femme, qui voulait cesser d'être perçue comme une gamine ? Elle, elle voulait être vue comme Susan. Avec de l'admiration dans les yeux, du désir dans la voix. Le pire, c'était qu'elle n'était même pas jalouse. C'était sa sœur, elle l'aimait trop pour ça. C'était simplement une admiration sans borne, un désir de ressembler à son idole.

Lucy la Vaillante. Même ici, même à Narnia où tout était mieux, elle n'était pas une femme. Elle était la Vaillante. Une qualité, certes, mais elle n'était pas la Douce, elle n'était pas la Belle. C'était la gentille petite fille, qui avait osé croire, celle qui se battait, parfois. Et encore, elle ne se battait pas comme Susan avec son arc, non elle elle se battait en rassemblant les gens. Elle se battait jusqu'à ce que ses frères et sœurs y croient suffisamment pour, eux aussi, se battre. Et à ce moment-là, elle était tenue à l'écart des combats, à côté. Petite sœur fragile à protéger. Elle avait été une femme, une fois, il y a longtemps, mais même là elle n'était restée qu'une enfant pour ceux qui comptait. Non, décidément la tourmente des éléments n'était rien à côté de celle de ses pensées. Elle perçut plus qu'elle n'entendit la voix de Caspian couvrir la tempête pour dire quelque chose. Caspian. Encore un autre qui avait choisit Susan. Encore un autre qui la voyait comme une petite sœur. Elle aurait voulu être tellement plus pour lui. Le vent forcit encore. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras comme il le faisait avec Susan. Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'embrasse, comme il l'embrassait, elle. Elle voulait qu'il l'aime. Mais elle n'était pas stupide, elle voyait comment il la regardait. Il l'aimait, oui. Mais pas comme ça. Il l'aimait comme on aime une enfant attachante. Il l'aimait comme on aime une bonne amie. Il ne l'aimait pas comme il aimait Susan. Une vague, immense, submergea le pont. Elle avait essayé de parler à d'autres hommes, sur Narnia. Ailleurs, elle n'avait pas eut le courage. Et ils l'avaient regardé, ils lui avaient parlé. Ils avaient parlé à une Reine, ils avaient parlé à la sœur de Susan, et de Peter, et d'Edmund. Elle resserra sa prise autour du bastingage. Le mât craqua. Aucun ne lui avait parlé à elle, elle. Aucun n'avait parlé à Lucy.

Elle sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille. Elle hurla de surprise, un peu de frayeur aussi. Une voix, qui semblait venir de loin, de très loin cria à son oreille

« Tout va bien, Ma Dame. Je vous ramène à l'intérieur. »

Elle se débattit. Elle voulait rester dehors, avec l'eau et le vent rugissant autour d'elle. Elle voulait danser avec eux, elle ne voulait pas affronter les regards disant qu'elle avait pris trop de risques. Elle ne voulait pas voir l'air condescendant de Caspian, ni celui empli de pitié d'Edmund et des autres. Elle était bien, là, dehors, au centre du maelstrom. La prise autour d'elle se fit plus forte, l'homme essaya de l'emmener avec lui vers les cabines.

« Ma Dame, je vous en prie, venez avec moi. »

Elle secoua la tête pour signifier son refus. Elle n'était pas suicidaire, elle savait ce qu'elle risquait. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait jouer avec les limites, elle voulait qu'on voie qu'elle en était capable. Qu'elle n'était plus une gamine, qu'elle prenait ses décisions. Elle voulait danser sur la ligne rouge. Elle voulait être libre, quitte à ne l'être que quelques secondes. Quitte à se brûler les ailes, quitte à tomber, elle voulait voler encore un peu avant. Elle voulait briller, flamber en un feu haut et clair, un feu qui illumine les visages de ceux qui l'entourent. Et tant pis si elle finissait en un petit tas de charbon sur le sol, elle aurait été une flamme vive, et non de simples braises.

« Dame Lucy, si vous ne venez pas avec moi, je reste ici, et nous mourrons tous les deux. »

Elle entend à peine la voix par-dessus le vent, mais elle comprend. Alors doucement, elle se laisse aller contre le torse de celui qui la tient pendant qu'il la tire vers les cabines. Parce que si elle peut perdre ses ailes, si elle peut trébucher, s'écraser, brûler il n'est pas question qu'elle emmène quelqu'un avec elle. Lucy au grand cœur. Les larmes sur ses joues se mêlent à la pluie, et seul un goût de sel les distinguent.

Elle est roulée en boule sur son lit lorsque Caspian entre. Même les cheveux tellement dégoulinants qu'ils sont plaqués sur son visage, il est beau, et Lucy ne peut empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Il ne sera jamais à elle.

Et puis Edmund le suit, et tous deux la toisent. C'est le roi Telmarin qui parle, de sa voix grave, de sa voix qu'elle aimerait entendre encore et encore. Mais pas pour qu'il dise ça, pour autre chose que des remontrances.

Elle n'entend qu'à moitié ce qu'il dit, comprend encore moins. Mais elle sait. Il lui reproche son imprudence, voyons elle a failli se faire tuer ! Elle se retint de lui dire qu'elle s'en moquait. Il continue comme quoi ils n'auraient pas su quoi faire sans elle, comme quoi ils avaient besoin qu'elle soit là. Elle a envie de hurler. C'est vrai que ça fait mauvais genre de perdre une Reine de l'Ancien Temps. Il s'arrête soudain, comme s'il n'avait plus envie de la réprimander, la contemple un instant. Et comme elle ne dit rien, il tourne les talons et sort, déçu. Quelle tête de mule !

Edmund s'approche du lit de sa sœur et s'assoit sur le bord. Il a envie de la prendre dans ses bras, comme il le faisait quand elle était petite. Il se retint, il sait qu'elle n'aimerait pas. Elle a changé, elle a grandi sa petite sœur. Il l'observe, et lui remarque les sillons de sel sur ses joues.

« Oh Lucy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Elle a envie de se blottir contre lui, de pleurer, de parler. De parler en pleurant et de pleurer en parlant. Elle n'y arrive pas. Elle plante ses yeux dans les siens, et il y lit une détresse infinie. Aucun son ne sort. Elle ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche, comme si enfin elle allait dire quelque chose, sans y parvenir. Alors il se lève, pose un baiser sur son front. Il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte.

« Je suis juste à côté, OK ? »

Elle hoche la tête, elle a compris que c'était « je suis là si t'as besoin de moi. »

Puis il part, elle s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Elle reste étendue là, le regard vide pendant ce qui lui semble être une éternité, pendant juste une seconde.

Quelqu'un toque à sa porte. Elle ne dit rien, un jeune homme entre. C'est celui qui est venu la chercher sur le pont. Elle remarque qu'il a de beaux yeux, les mêmes que Caspian. Dans ses mains, elle voit un plateau de nourriture. Elle ne comprend pas tout de suite quand il le pose sur ses genoux, puis reste planté devant elle.

« Le Roi Edmund m'a ordonné de rester là jusqu'à ce que vous ayez mangé tout ce qui se trouve là-dessus, Ma Dame. »

Elle a un pâle sourire. Edmund, toujours là pour elle. Son frère. Alors du bout des doigts, en faisant presque semblant, elle mange. Puis elle repousse le plateau, qu'elle n'a que peu entamé, et demande au brun en face d'elle de partir, qu'elle voudrait dormir. Il reste planté sur place, lui rappelle qu'il a des ordres du Roi. Elle lui dit qu'elle est une Reine. Il ne part pas.

« Je vais me coucher. Que vous soyez là ou non, donc faites ce qu'il vous chante. » Sa voix est rauque, elle parle pour la première fois depuis des lustres, depuis le matin. Elle commence à se déshabiller, et lorsque le jeune homme comprend son manège, il sort en rougissant.

Le lendemain, il revient passer la journée avec elle. Il la force à manger, puis à jouer un peu aux échecs avec lui. Comme à une enfant. Lucy apprend qu'il s'appelle Matthew. Elle n'a pas le droit de sortir, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Ce refus, qu'elle sait provenir de Caspian, la blesse profondément. Le soir, quand il vient la voir, elle refuse de lui parler. Il ne lui fait pas confiance ? Elle non plus, pourquoi lui raconterait elle sa vie ? C'est énervé au point de frapper contre le mur que le prince sort. Cette gamine a un don pour l'enrager assez impressionnant.

Matthew revient le lendemain, et le jour d'après, et celui d'encore après. Lucy l'aime bien, il la fait rire mais sait se taire. Il sait écouter surtout, alors elle lui confie tout. Son désir d'être vue comme une adulte, celui d'être libre et désirée. Son envie de ressembler à Susan, bien qu'il semble le prendre pour de la jalousie. Il ne lui dit pas qu'elle se fait des idées, il se contente de rester là, et elle vide son cœur. Et son silence, et la présence d'un inconnu lui fait du bien. Aussi se sent-elle terriblement trahie lorsqu'il prend le parti de Caspian.

« Ma Dame, si vous le permettez. » Elle hoche la tête, elle veut avoir son avis. « Si vous voulez être traitée comme une adulte, agissez comme tel. Arrêtez de bouder Casp… »

« Je ne boude pas ! » Un seul regard le réduit au silence, et encore une fois elle se sent comme une enfant prise en faute.

« Sortez d'ici la tête haute. Assumez ce que vous avez fait, ce que vous dites. Et surtout, surtout assumez ce que vous êtes. Vous n'êtes pas Susan, vous ne le serez jamais. Et c'est très bien ainsi. Parce que vous aussi vous êtes belle Lucy, et que vous méritez d'être aimée. Mais pas d'être aimée comme Susan, d'être aimée comme vous. Alors bon sang, arrêtez de vous plaindre, redressez le menton, allez planter vos yeux dans les siens et lui dire que vous n'êtes pas une gamine, vous faites vos choix, merci bien. »

Il s'arrête, se rendant peut-être compte qu'il en a trop dit, qu'il a outrepassé son rang. Il contemple ses yeux bordés de larmes et sort en soupirant.

Lucy se roule en boule dans son lit. De quel droit la juge-t-il ? Il ne sait rien en fait. Elle continue à ruminer sa colère, lui trouvant tous les défauts de monde. Il est stupide, enfantin, ridicule. Et pour qui se prend-il à lui donner des ordres ? Il n'est qu'un simple marin, elle est une Reine. Et elle se rend compte qu'elle parle comme Susan, qu'elle commence à se sentir supérieur aux autres, comme Susan. Brusquement cette pensée l'horrifie, et elle comprend ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle est Lucy. Avec ses défauts. Son côté borné, son attitude infantile, sa naïveté et bien d'autres encore. Mais aussi avec ses qualités. Son courage, son insouciance, sa gentillesse… Et la liste est longue. Elle n'est pas Susan, et en fait elle ne veut pas l'être. Elle n'a pas son don pour la parole, elle n'attire pas les regards. Elle n'est pas une grande guerrière, elle se débrouille très mal avec un arc. Et alors ? Cela ne fait pas d'elle quelqu'un de moins bien, juste quelqu'un de différent. Elle aussi mérite le respect, elle aussi est une femme. Elle en a fini de s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Elle n'aura pas Caspian –de toute manière, il n'appartient à personne. Mais elle aura quelqu'un qu'elle aimera vraiment, quelqu'un qui la verra pour ce qu'elle est.

Lorsqu'elle se lève de son lit, elle a l'air plus adulte que jamais, plus que quand elle s'est maquillée, plus que quand elle a volé les vêtements de sa sœur.

Quelque part au milieu de la mer, une Reine essuie ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle se démêle les cheveux, enfile son pantalon et sa tunique de marin. C'est la tête haute qu'elle sort de sa cabine. Elle passe sous les yeux médusés de deux Rois pour aller s'accouder au bastingage, à côté d'un simple marin. La Reine lève les yeux au ciel et soupire de bonheur en sentant l'odeur du sel. Le vent emporte ses remerciements.

Quelque part au milieu de la mer, un marin sourit, d'un sourire si éclatant qu'il aurait pu éclipser le soleil. La jeune fille en face de lui rit en réponse, un rire synonyme de liberté avant de se tourner vers le large.


End file.
